


For Waiting For Me

by hunaries



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunaries/pseuds/hunaries
Summary: “thank you for waiting for me.” Sehun says into your neck as his embrace swarms around you, even if it’s a little damp.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Reader, Oh Sehun/You
Kudos: 15





	For Waiting For Me

for waiting for me

your feet made soft thumps on the bedroom carpet as you paced back and forth, in your pajamas. it was already 12:12 A.M., but you didn’t want to sleep before Sehun got home. the rain that ran down the window pane only made your mind more anxious, your brain coming up with multiple unfathomable possibilities for your boyfriend’s whereabouts. you decided to take a deep breath and give your aching feet a break. soon after taking a seat on the bed, the keypad on the door sings its usual tune as Sehun unlocks the door. your head pricks up, and you immediately open the bedroom door. Sehun’s bag is soaked, so is his hair. His white t-shirt —also soaked— is losing opacity, revealing his chest beneath the cloth.

“i’m home~!” his sentence turns into a sweet melody as he takes off his shoes, rain water cascading onto the tile.

“bleh— don’t do that right on the floor.” you grimace, and a heavy chuckle leaves his throat. he quickly stands up, to face you. you notice his face loosens a little as he looks into your eyes.

“i come home this late and that’s all you have to say to me?” his shoulders move in sync with his laugh, and you try to stifle a giggle from the bedroom doorway. his wet hair follows as his body cocks to one side, and he strides over to you. his long arms smoothly wrap around your clothed waist and you're pressed up against his wet clothes.

“you smell like the gutter.” you squirm in his hold, but his grip only seems to get tighter around you.

“doesn’t matter. you’ll love me whether i’m wet, or dry.” he bends over to snuggle his wet face into the top of your head. you smile to yourself, and push him off you a little so you can see his face.

“you’re right. i’ll love you no matter what.” you look into his eyes, curtained by his eyelashes, carefully holding up droplets of water. as you looked down, another droplet of water lying on the tip of his nose shone in the soft light. you couldn’t help but laugh loudly, his face painted with sheer confusion.

“what’s so funny?”

“how cliché can we get?” his eyes grew wide as you planted a soft kiss right on the end of his nose, right where the droplet was. he gives you a wide smile, wide enough to make his eyes disappear.

“thank you for waiting for me.” Sehun says into your neck as his embrace swarms around you, even if it’s a little damp.

**Author's Note:**

> my second work!! ^^ i was gonna turn this one into a smut (second part?? possibly?? 😳) but i thought it was a really sweet idea as a fluff. :) comment if you want me to do a second part as smut ??


End file.
